He Doesn't Care About You
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: It's vacation and Rachel's finding out what a jerk her so called boyfriend really is,could a lonely cheerleader change that? Written for a ficlet on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

First day of summer vacation;

**R: Finn, I have a singing lesson until 1pm but then I thought that we could go for a picnic in the park?**

**F: Sorry Rach, I have to help Burt out at the tyre shop. **

Second day of summer vacation;

**R: My dad's want to know if you want to join us for dinner? Daddy's even said he'll make his famous beef stroganoff for you**

**F: Sounds good but Kurt's making a family dinner tonight.**

Third day of summer vacation;

**R: How was Kurt's cooking? **

**F: Awesome.**

**R: Would you like to play mini golf tonight? I'd like to use pink balls :)  
><strong>

**F: Sorry but Puck's throwing a party.**

**R: And I wasn't invited?**

**R: Finn?**

Fourth day of summer vacation;

**R: I've spoken with Noah and he told me there was no party and if there were I'd of most definitely been invited. So, where were you really Finn?**

**F: Um..Okay I went to a party outside of Lima, I heard about it online it was some kind of rave or something.**

**R: And you didn't think to ask me to accompany you? Did you get drunk? Oh Finn please tell me you didn't drive.**

**F: See that's why I didn't ask. And no I didn't drive I stayed at a motel.**

Fifth day of summer vacation;

**R: I don't want to fight, please come over?**

**F: Can't, killing zombies with the guys. And before you call everyone in your phone book to check, save your minutes. They're all here.**

Sixth day of summer vacation;

**R: I haven't seen you in six days Finn; I just want to see my boyfriend.**

**F: Rachel, you're clingy.**

**R: Clingy? I'm just trying to see you! **

**F: I have stuff to do. I'll let you know when I want to see you.**

Tenth day of summer vacation;

**R: I notice you've deleted me from Facebook but I've still managed to see your pictures through Puck's horrendous photo albums. I expected more from you Finn; I thought you wanted this to work. I trusted you, I sacrificed things for you. I let you treat me like dirt, well not any more! We're over. For good. I hope you enjoy all the fun you're having, at least be protected. **

Rachel sighed as she placed her cellphone on her bedside table.

She should be more upset but surprisingly she wasn't, she just felt pissed.

She'd done nothing of substance so far this vacation and she felt like she was just wasting away doing nothing but hang out with her fathers and bitch about Finn.

She opened her laptop up to check on Facebook.

News Feed;

***Kurt Hummel* My so called brother drunkenly vomited on my $400 clogs, I knew I should've had them insured..**

***Brittany S Pierce* Going to feed the ducks today with San, yay! **

***Santana Lopez* Puede el niño dentro de mi corazón por encima de ascenso?**

***Tina Cohen Chang* Deleted my parents on facebook so I can actually say I'm excited for my camping trip this weekend with the boyfriend I love very much, Mike 3**

***Mike Chang* Camping this weekend with my girl, gonna have a great time (:**

***Noah 'Puck' Puckerman* Vacation time is party time! Hitting a record number so far, yeeeeah!**

***Quinn Fabray* Can this vacation just be over already? Sigh.**

Rachel frowned at Quinn's status, was it possible that the once cheerleader was actually lonely too? I mean she had Brittany and Santana but everyone knew what went on between them so naturally..

She didn't hesitate in sending an inbox message to the blonde.

"**Quinn, I know we aren't exactly best friends but..are you okay?"**

In no time at all she received a response, which definitely wasn't a good sign.

"**I think you're the only person to ask me that since school let out. I actually miss school, can you believe that?" **

The brunette smiled as she typed back.

"**Actually I can. Finn and I have broken up and no one else ever includes me so..It's very boring, and lonely. I know we've had our differences but do you think you'd perhaps like to do something? Maybe cure boredom together?"**

A mere few blocks away Quinn Fabray bit her lip before smiling in relief.

"**I would, actually. I think these four walls, and my mother, are driving me insane. What did you have in mind?" **

Shoot, she hadn't gotten that far. And this inboxing thing was a little silly when they could instant message, she signed on to the chat and smiled seeing Quinn was indeed online.

**R: I thought this would be easier, lol. What do you want to do?**

**Q: I was debating this too but didn't think you'd be online, you never are. Um..I have no idea lol.**

**R: Well..I have a new recipe I've been waiting to try out if you'd like to come over for dinner? It will be vegan of course but you might like it, or I can make something else for you. Bacon perhaps? I remember you wanting a lot of it when..well, you know.**

**Q: Wow, you do babble on here too.**

Rachel let out a girlish giggle, Quinn had been wondering about that? Really?

**R: Well now I've ruined that mystery, sorry. **

**Q: It's okay, I forgive you. It was kind of an inevitability really now I think about it. **

**R: You really think about such things?**

Quinn smiled, because she actually did. Rachel had such an extensive vocabulary and way about her that the blonde was genuinely intrigued.

**Q: Yes. And now you'll think I'm weird..**

**R: How do you know I didn't already think you were weird?**

**Q: Good point. You've always wanted to be friends, I guess us weirdos have to stick together right?**

**R: Hey!**

**Q: :)  
><strong>

**R: So, weirdo..dinner?**

**Q: What are we having?**

**R: I was going to make the vegan version of fettuccine alfredo. **

**Q: Fancy! You just got yourself a house guest.**

**R: And a new weirdo companion :)  
><strong>

**Q: I did not know you could be this witty; you're not so bad Berry.**

**R: Likewise, Fabray. So..is six okay?**

**Q: 6* is good**

**R: Do not mock my grammar.**

**Q: It was intended as lighthearted I promise.**

**R: Good, so I'll see you at six. Feel free to bring anything you like.**

**Q: Are your dad's around?**

**R: They're out of town visiting my grandparents, why?**

**Q: Just asking. I have a bottle of wine..I just thought..it might be nice with dinner.**

Rachel was a little torn, she wasn't really a drinker and knew her fathers wouldn't exactly approve but a glass of wine with a meal was hardly going to make her an alcoholic was it?

**R: That sounds lovely actually. We'll pick out a movie when you get here. **

**Q: You know, if I were Finn I'd be thinking this was a date being planned right now.**

**R: If you were Finn you wouldn't be getting any where near me, he's probably out catching something any way..**

Quinn smirked; Rachel Berry had some fire in her. She already knew that but she liked it nonetheless.

**Q: I actually just applauded you for saying that, and well he has been hanging out with Puck.**

**R: We associate ourselves with some wonderful people don't we?**

**Q: LOL! **

**R: Did you really?**

**Q: Yes. I didn't know you could be so amusing. **

**R: Without being the butt of a joke?**

Both girls winced slightly.

**Q: Rachel, I'm so sorry..you know for everything. **

**R: I didn't say it to make you feel guilty, Quinn. It's just honestly how it feels sometimes. Now I cant help but think that my relationship with Finn was just one big joke.**

**Q: He's an idiot, most guys are. Let's face it he's never deserved you. Flitting between us and even going out with Britt and San? He has zero respect, but you know what? The joke is on him, Rachel. **

**R: It doesn't feel like it :/**

**Q: It might not now, but look at us actually getting along with him being out of the picture. Soon you'll realize the joke is on him because he'll regret what he's done but won't walk all over you again, because I won't let him. **

**R: I'd never get back with him again now. Its all just too much, to think I almost slept with him..ugh, it makes me feel sick! **

**Q: I'm glad you didn't, you deserve to give yourself to someone that wants only you. **

**R: There's not exactly a line of people waiting..**

**Q: You only need one.**

**Q: 1* See, darnit now I'm doing it!**

**R: It's catching on, woohoo!**

**Q: You are such a dork.**

The girls smiled at their respective screens.

**R: So, 6?**

**Q: Yep, six.**

A week before the end of summer vacation;

***Santana Lopez to Finn Hudson* Word on the street is you have your first std, your momma would be proud!**

Rachel's jaw dropped and she looked to Quinn who was holding up her hands.

"She didn't hear it from me and I didn't put her up to that I promise"

The brunette smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Really, well that's a shame. I guess I'll have to save this kiss for Santana then"

Quinn's gaze dropped to Rachel's lips then back to her twinkling eyes.

"It was me, it was all me. I got Puck to spill then told San and told her she should facebook it" she blurted out.

Rachel smiled and hovered over her now girlfriend, something she'd take great delight in rubbing in Finn's face on their return to school.

"I thought you might say that"


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel had had her facebook profile open for the last ten minutes frowning at her unchanged relationship status. Neither her nor Quinn had bought it up, you know telling people.

They'd return to school in a few days and she was unsure what would happen. Did Quinn want to tell people? Or was it all to be kept some dirty little secret?

She hovered over the status box before clicking on 'in a relationship' and there was the option to say who with. She sighed as she typed Quinn's name in.

She deleted it before retyping it then deleting it all over again. God this was frustrating!

She was rubbing her face with her palms when her phone buzzed next to her making her jump in surprise; she smiled at the picture flashing up on her home screen.

"I was just thinking about you"

"I think about you all day long and you only JUST thought about me? Gee, thanks Rach" Quinn joked making the small brunette chuckle as she turned over onto her stomach, the facebook page just urging her to click that save button.

But she didn't know if she could take the rejection.

"You drive me crazy" she smiled, "listen I need to ask you something"

"Okay, but let me ask you something first. Are you online?"

Rachel nodded before barely resisting the urge to slap her forehead, the blonde couldn't see her.

"On facebook? Yes"

"Good. I think it's about time we listed ourselves as in a relationship on there, don't you? I mean we're back at school in a few days and I just think people will be a little less strange about it"

The diva had paused in shock.

"Rach? Do you..do you not want people to know?"

That snapped her out of it.

"No! No"

"Oh" Quinn said sadly.

"I do want people to know"

"But you said-"

"I was saying no to your question, Quinn, I want the world to know as long as you're ready for them to. I couldn't be prouder to have such a beautiful amazing girlfriend. It's funny because this is exactly what I was going to talk to you about, I literally had just changed it as you called I just didn't click save because I wasn't sure"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"Click save"

"I will but what will we consider our anniversary?"

"That first night I came over?" Quinn suggested.

"You mean the night you used wine to pluck up the courage to plant one on me" Rachel chuckled.

"Hey, it worked! And it was a date"

"It wasn't originally intended-"

"la la la la" Quinn sang childishly making both of them beam. "We were sort of flirting online, you cooked for me, we shared a bottle of wine and practically spooned on the couch while watching 500 Days of Summer. That was before the kiss! It was a date"

"Okay" Rachel smiled, "you win, it was most definitely a date. Our first of many and the best one I've had thus far"

"Just wait until I romance you for real, I intend to sweep you off your feet Miss Berry" the blonde told her with a happy sigh.

"I look very forward to it Miss Fabray"

"Glad to hear it sweetie. Now type in that date and click save!"

A few hours later;

News Feed;

***Brittany S Pierce to Rachel Berry* Is this just a facebook thing or are you taking baths together?**

***Rachel Berry to Brittany S Pierce* Quinn and I are in a happy committed relationship, perhaps Santana and yourself could join us one night? **

***Brittany S Pierce to Rachel Berry* Santana doesn't like to share me when it comes to sex but I'm sure she wouldn't mind a double date at Breadstix**

***Rachel Berry to Brittany S Pierce* ..Breadstix was all I meant, Brittany.**

***Brittany S Pierce to Rachel Berry* ;) **

***Santana Lopez to Quinn Fabray* Welcome to the dark side, you'll receive your toaster in due course. **

***Quinn Fabray to Santana Lopez* Was that meant to be some kind of lesbian joke?**

***Santana Lopez to Quinn Fabray* Not really, you're just gay for Berry so it doesn't really apply..**

***Quinn Fabray to Santana Lopez* Hilarious, San.**

***Santana Lopez to Quinn Fabray* Ain't I always blondie? Anyway, it's about time. Figures it'd take you both this long though, can't believe Hudson never noticed. Wait..actually I can. **

***Brittany S Pierce to Quinn Fabray* Does this mean I can't hug Rachel?**

***Quinn Fabray to Brittany S Pierce* Of course not, Britt. You can hug the both of us any time you like **

***Brittany S Pierce to Quinn Fabray* With my legs in friendship.**

***Quinn Fabray to Brittany S Pierce* S get off B's facebook.**

***Santana Lopez to Rachel Berry* I guess I'll be seeing more of you now.**

***Rachel Berry to Santana Lopez* You will?**

***Santana Lopez to Rachel Berry* I'll inbox you. **

"**Britt misses Q, the only reason we haven't been with her much is because Britt's having private tutoring at home three days a week so she can graduate when I do, she teaches dance workshops on Wednesday and Friday evenings so weekends are all we really have.."**

"**Wow, I didn't know Brittany taught, do you think she'd let me watch some time? She's amazing" **

"**That's my girl And she'd let you go along to the workshop but you wouldn't stand and watch, she'd make you join in. Maybe you and Quinn can I don't know..tag along next week"**

"**Did you actually just volunteer to spend time with me outside of school and Glee?"**

"**Look, I know I'm a bitch, okay? But you're not so bad, Berry. I've insulted you a lot and I'm sorry, I can't take back the past. Like Q I was just keeping up appearances, head bitches and all. But I can promise you I won't be awful to you, as long as you keep Quinn happy. She deserves some real happiness, y'know?"**

"**Thank you, Santana. I'll never hurt her, I don't think I could live with myself. I know we've only been dating for a few weeks but..well, I've had some kind of feelings towards her for a while..I can't believe she's my girlfriend. I'm incredibly lucky." **

"**I'm glad I won't have to put up with you both pretending to not look at each other any more. Seriously, I was getting so close to banging your heads together. Now I'll just leave the headbanging to you two :P"**

"**Well…Um."**

"**I made Rachel Berry speechless? Well, that's a first" **

Rachel hummed happily as she got ready for the first day of her final school year.

Schedule? Check. Books? Check. Spare clothing? Check.

A car horn sounded from the road outside and it took all the brunette's self control to not throw herself down the stairs in excitement.

Quinn was leaning against the driver's door smiling as her girlfriend ran towards her; she hugged her close and buried her nose in her hair.

"Good morning to you too" the blonde whispered before placing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Did you sleep well?" Rachel asked as they buckled their seatbelts and began the ten minute drive to Mckinley.

"Eventually" Quinn smiled, "apparently someone thought skyping til' past midnight was a good idea"

Rachel smiled innocently.

"It was worth it, did we or did we not pick great outfits for each other?"

She had her there, what a great idea that had turned out to be. It basically ended up with Quinn in tight ass-hugging jeans and Rachel in the lowest cut shirt she owned.

"True, but I am definitely going to be a little more distracted today" she replied with a smirk as she quickly glanced at the brunette's cleavage.

Rachel laughed.

"Makes two of us, I might hide all of your dresses and replace them with jeans"

The blonde rolled her eyes as she grinned.

"You wouldn't, your hands can't wander properly with my legs completely covered"

Touche.

They hadn't slept together yet but they'd had uncountable make out sessions that ended in heaving chests and cold showers.

They pulled into the car park, Quinn quickly found a space and shut off the engine.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked as they started making their way towards the double doors, the blonde smiled at her making a show of taking her hand locking their fingers together before continuing their walk.

"I'll meet you at your locker in a few minutes" Quinn told her quickly kissing her hand before turning to put away what she didn't need right away, the brunette smiled as she continued to her own locker.

She was checking her gloss in her mirror when he approached her.

"Hi, Rachel" he said meekly.

The temptation to slam her head into the hard cold metal was unbelievable.

"Finn" she said barely acknowledging him as she smoothed her hair and checked her teeth.

"So..i just wanted to say I'm sorry about, y'know and that we can get back together now, you don't have to pretend to be in a relationship with a girl" he smiled.

The girl's eyes almost popped out of her head, she was trying to gather words to respond when her blonde angel stepped under Finn's branch..I mean arm.

"May we help you?" Quinn asked sharply, Finn frowned.

"Actually I'm trying to speak to Rach-"

"Enough, Finn. I'm willing to play nice in Glee club but I'm telling you right now, back off"

He scoffed.

"You expect me to believe that you two are actually dating? Please, you hate each other!"

Quinn shook her head.

"Contrary to popular belief I've never actually hated Rachel and she knows that. Not that our relationship is any of your business, move on Finn. It was your own fault that you lost her"

"Maybe if she wasn't so prude she'd of had a better shot at keeping me!" he hissed before instantly regretting it.

The blonde was seeing red; she gritted her teeth as she stepped into Finn's mammoth shadow. Her face wore a cold yet passionate expression.

"Finn Hudson you have NEVER deserved this girl. She's beautiful and kind and honest, everything you're not. You're just a boy trying to be a man, but guess what? You're not a man. At least I've the heart to actually mean it when I apologize"

He scoffed again.

"You think you're so much better than me"

"Actually I don't" she told him honestly. "You don't know how much I've hated myself for putting everyone, especially Rachel, through what I have. But I've realized now it's not about dwelling on the past, it's about changing the future. Grow up, Finn. Rachel is my girlfriend and I expect you to respect that"

"This is such bullshit!" he yelled before kicking the nearest locker making Rachel jump and lean into Quinn more.

"Just go away, Finn" Rachel screeched as he glared in the blonde's direction.

"No" he said calmly as he reached for her, out of nowhere Santana was there roughly pushing him away.

"Don't you touch them" she told him fixing him with a cold look, the kind that she knew had made him pee his pants on more than one occasion in years previous.

"Rach" he said softly, "I just can't..I can't believe you"

"I can't believe you; I can't believe I ever thought I loved you! All this time I've been so stupid thinking you were the one I wanted but now I see clearly!"

"So what, you love her now?" Finn spat before taking a step back as Santana cracked a knuckle.

"Yes"

It left her lips before she even realized that she'd said it out loud.

Finn's face went red, Quinn felt her heart thudding in her chest and the Latina winked at the smaller girl.

"Well, she doesn't love you"

Rachel knew that was a possibility, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Maybe Quinn didn't feel the same.

A hand was at the back of her neck, another was threaded in her hair. The blonde looked her right in the eyes before pressing their lips together right there in the crowded hallway.

Finn stormed off, Santana whistled and Brittany was whooping from her locker where she'd been pretending she wasn't eavesdropping.

They finally broke the kiss and broke apart for air.

"I love you too"

The hall was spinning, was everything always this bright and colourful? Rachel wondered as a warmth spread through her entire body.

"I think you broke her, Q" Santana laughed before linking pinkies with her girlfriend.

"Hey" Quinn said gently as she held Rachel's face in her hands, the brunette blinked and stared up through her thick lush lashes.

"Did you just? Am I daydreaming?"

The blonde chuckled before wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"Come back to me, sweetie. The world wants you in it"

"You weren't just saying that because Finn-" Quinn put a finger to her lips stopping her questioning.

"I love you" she told her.

Rachel felt like she was on cloud nine, is this what heaven would feel like?

Her heart was fluttering in her chest and she couldn't help but press her lips softly to the taller girl's once again.

"You're going to be late for class" Brittany sing songed as she and Santana raced past them.

"They're right" Quinn said making the girl pout, her smile instantly picking up as the blonde locked their fingers together again.

"I'd be tardy every day until graduation if it meant a few more minutes holding your hand" she admitted with a blush.

The other girl groaned before smiling widely.

"We better run, I can't take you out if your dads ground you for being tardy all the time"


End file.
